The Healing of Her Heart
by Jasmine-hearts-SVU
Summary: Olivia had gone her whole life, basically alone. But when she became Calvin's legal guardian, all of that changed. She began to open up her heart and live life in a way she never truly had. - Basically based on the first scene of SVU, 12x08.


Sooo. This is my second fanfic.  
Haven't updated my other one in forever because I'm a lazy bum. But last night's episode of SVU warmed my heart… Well just the first minute with Calvin mostly and I felt strangely inspired to write this. I hope you guys like it.

After that extremely eventful day in court, Olivia was on her way home. In just a few days, her life had changed drastically and for the better. She was so glad and thankful to have Calvin in her life and she knew that after what he had been through, he was glad to have her. But what she didn't know was just how much he had helped her in ways she didn't even know she needed help.

In a way, Olivia had always resented her partner. Married with 5 kids? That was the life she wanted and yet he didn't seem to appreciate it as much as he should've which is what bothered her the most. But now… she had Calvin. She had someone. She wasn't that person who only had work 'friends.' As sad as it seemed, Olivia relied on Calvin. She relied on him to make her smile and to make her forget about her days work.

She thought she had left Sealview behind but after hearing Dana describe her rape in court, it brought everything back. The horrible memories of being locked in the basement with no control over anything. She thought she had forgotten most of the horrible events in her life like the time her mother came at her with the jagged edge of a broken vodka bottle or the many, many times she had her heart broken by the people she trusted. But that day… that day after court and being with Dana, she felt low. Just low. Like she couldn't pick herself up. Like she couldn't move or breathe properly anymore. But the moment she unlocked the door and stepped inside her apartment to see Calvin doing his homework and looking up at her smiling, all was forgotten… again.

She just... couldn't believe it. How perfect he was. She had only been his legal guardian for little over two weeks but she had gotten so used to his presence and she loved just having someone to come home to. She had always wanted the love of a child to make her feel complete and she finally felt like she was getting there.

She locked the door, walked over to him, bent down and gave him a hug.

"What was that for?" He asked smiling.

"Nothing… I – I just want you to know how important you are and how loved you are, even if you don't feel like it."

She was about to tear up. The sweetness and innocence in his eyes just bore through her soul and after the day she had, she just needed to do something to make her feel better.

She could tell he wasn't sure how to react. He seemed conflicted. But then he spoke.  
"Um..are you okay? Did something bad happen today?"

"No, everything's okay." She smiled her most comforting smile at him. "But I'm in the mood to do something fun. Anything you want to do?"

"Well.. Fun would mean no homework so yeah.. I'll stop doing homework and that'll be fun." He smiled cheekily.

She laughed at his true analogy. "You're funny, try to get as much of it done in the next 15 minutes. I'm going to order pizza and we can watch a movie or play a board game. Your choice."

"I say board game. All the movies you have here are lame." He looked at her teasingly to see her reaction.

"Excuse me, I'll have you know that Mean Girls is not lame. It's an awesome movie and an awesome audience would appreciate it."

"Okay , I'm half with you on that one but come on. You have number one and two of The Sisterhood of The Travelling Pants, just to let you know, they should have stopped after the first one. "

"Hey, hey. How about you stop judging my taste in movies and do your homework and I'll get pineapple on the pizza like you like."

"Finee." He teased. "But can we play Monopoly, if you have it? I haven't played in ages and it's my favourite."

"Mine too. Although I have no idea where it is. I'll order the pizza and then look for it."

"Thanks." She smiled at him and reached for the phone.

An hour later they had finished their pizza and nowhere near the end of their first game of Monopoly. Neither could remember the correct way to play and they were too lazy to read the instructions so they ended up just making their own rules as they went along.

"Wait! Calvin, you can't do that! You can only win Free Parking 5 times and then the money automatically goes to the other player!"

"No way! We never decided that. Yoou just made up that rule now 'cause you're so jealous of my money!" As he said the last sentence he held up his fake paper bills and waved them in her face laughing hysterically.

She laughed and tried to take the money out of his hand. Eventually she grabbed it and threw it in his face gently and inadvertently starting a Monopoly money throwing war.

Calvin reached for the 'banks money' and threw it at her laughing his head off, having the most fun he'd had in a while.

"Oh no mister. You're gonna regret that!" She reached for her pile of money and threw it at him and he retaliated again and before they knew it, fake Monopoly money covered every inch of her living room floor as they lay down on it, exhausted and laughing.

Calvin moved closer to her and laid his head on her shoulder. He was in pain. Not physically but emotionally. He had never felt completely secure or at home. His mother was an alcoholic that abandoned him and he had never met his father, but lying down on the floor, just laughing with Olivia made him feel as if that moment made up for everything that had ever gone wrong in his life. He didn't know it at the time but Olivia was thinking the same thing.

"Olivia?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"….I-I, love you." He finally stammered out awkwardly, never having said it out loud to anyone but his old pet rabbit and his mother who rebuffed him shortly after.

She held him close, grinning from ear to ear and replied with, "I love you too." And that was it for her. She was complete. He had healed her heart and she had done the same for him.

Thanks for reading (:  
Please let me know what you think of it.


End file.
